Touching on my Keyboard
by Pikana
Summary: Nana is a fanfiction writer. Not just any fanfiction writer, but a yaoi SUPER SMASH BROTHERS fanfiction writer. How long can she keep her little secret when pretty much every character in the mansion HATES her kind of writing? Will she ever be caught?
1. The secret

**Touching on my Keyboard**

**Yes, I realise I have Circo De la Luna to update but come on! Can't a girl procrastinate on fandoms she doesn't own?**

**New story! Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were two things that she was.<p>

She kept her secret hidden so deeply.

She had every good reason to hide her true self from the others as well. The whole mansion would despise her if they ever came to know that she was one of the many banes of their existence.

Her secret could harm her reputation and could destroy how some of the hot older men saw her. She could get her brother and herself kicked out of the vicinity permanently. There were so many wrong things about her secret; but she couldn't break her habit. So many times had she tried to break the addiction but she was hooked.

It was her sinful drug.

In the end, she just ended up trying to keep everyone as 'canon' as possible and 'in the dark' to keep her mind and some-what-guilty-conscious from tormenting her. It wasn't hard because often her squeals of delight drowned out anything telling her to stop.

She needed to have her secret. To watch it unfold as her fingertips created such a perfect, immoral piece of art. In addition to the praise, from the other shunned members of society, gave her; she loved working on it. She needed to make it. She had to look at it.

* * *

><p><em>"You're quite flexible."<em>

_"I love you…" Marth mumbled, softly, averting his gaze, embarrassed._

_"Then look me in the eyes and say it," Ike dared with a smirk. He knew the royal was capable- he'd looked into Marth's eyes and whispered those words while they made love countless times… and it never failed to remind him just why and how much he loved this little prince._

_"…" his large blue orbs rose to meet his gaze, and the man's lids drooped as his eyes narrowed. "…I love you…"_

_"I love you," Ike replied, smiling, and leaning down, again, just as gently, locking lips with his princely lover._

_After a few more passionate thrusts and a long kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, both men grunted and clung to one another as they came, quietly; each stifling their soft moans._

_"…" Ike brushed Marth's bangs aside and kissed him, again; a gentle peck on the lips. He then pulled back, guiding his limp cock out of his lover and picking him up..._

* * *

><p>"Hey sis, it's Brawl time. Hurry up will you? Fox, Marth and Ike are waiting for us!" She jolted at the sound of her sibling's voice, but relaxed as she realised the call was from downstairs.<p>

"Just a second!" she yelled as she saved the document and hid it in its usual file (labeled **Y**oshi's **A**mazing **O**riginal **I**ngredients). Picking up her mallet, she ran out the door and slid down the handrail.

"What took you? Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing and no reason," she smiled (proud for finishing so many hot paragraphs today) as they walked off together to a new, exciting fight.

Nana the Ice Climber was two things.

1. She was a *die-hard* **Super Smash Brothers **yaoi fangirl.

2. She was a smut fanfiction writer. The most terrorising creature in existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Why am I doing this story? Come on, we all know the real super smash bros would HATE yaoi fangirls should they ever meet them... so what if their most hated enemy was squealing in their own house? I like the idea of a smasher shipping other smashers. Interesting right? ^^<strong>

**Review pleases :D Let's see how long Nana can hide her secret.  
><strong>


	2. Rabbit season

**Touching on my Keyboard**

**FAIL! FAIL! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! FAIL! FAIL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nana always caught her plot bunnies.<p>

It was true; while most of her online friends would groan and cry about their lack of ideas, Nana was a cage that always caught. How could she run out of ideas when there were so many dancing in her face? If she suddenly stopped a story, it meant she had inspiration for a new one. No matter what the location, and what time, some idea would bunny-hop through her head demanding to be written. It all depended on what mood she was in: then the story pretty much told itself.

The weather was dark and miserable outside and everyone was locked up in the gargantuan mansion. So today, Nana felt like writing angst. There was rain outside as well, and while she really needed to update her Ike/Marth story, she felt THE CALLING to write something really heartbreaking.

By no means she was a sadist, but Nana loved writing pain as well as fluff. While happy *gay* stories made her squeal with delight, it was the angst that gave her motivation for writing. Making people die, killing off loved ones to see what the smashers might do in that context... simply too beautiful to resist. Romantic tension angst was the best: writing out the emotions of one being in denial of being in love or... facing rejection...

The calling and deliciousness of yaoi loved beckoning to her. Seducing her with its irresistible intentions...

However... she didn't know who to write about. How could she find her fluffy rabbits?

"Hey Nana, nice match today," the pink-clad girl looked up to see Solid Snake, smirking and puffing a cigarette (she must have been distracted, how did she miss the stink of cigarettes?), "I especially liked how finished Ike off." The two laughed. They seemed like an odd couple, but actually the mercenary and the teenage ice girl were very good friends.

"I know. It was Popo's idea actually. I enjoyed using the paper fan, it's more deadly then anyone would think!" she giggled. "But I guess using the Cracker Launcher as a finisher was a bit of an overkill." They both laughed again.

"Hey Nana! Come on! You said we're going to spend the Smash coins already! I've been waiting this long to get the 'Tails' trophy and I don't want to wait any longer!"

"Be patient bro! I'm coming!" Nana huffed to her brother, "sorry Snake."

"Nah, it's cool. I have to meet up with Red anyway. We're on the same team for the next round of Brawls. So have fun." Nana gave a cheery smile and trotted after her brother.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked suddenly, as she noticed Popo's concerned frown.

"You don't have a crush on Snake, do you?" Nana whacked her brother on the head. He really should stop jumping to conclusions. It was his infamous trait. "Ow! What was that for?" Nana shot him a look before leading her brother.

"You're a moron. We're only friends because I managed to find him his favourite brand of cigarettes in town. Then he managed to get us those eggplants to repay us."

"Mmmm... I remember. You should make more friends Nana. Ones in need that is..."

"I'm popular with everyone."

"Sure..." The two siblings laughed as Popo hacked down the door. He rubbed his hands in delight as he grabbed the controller of the Coin Shooter. "Load them up sis," Nana gave a shake of her head (she'd much rather be typing her much needed angst then) and fished out the Smash Coins, "AND DIE PLUNKS!"

* * *

><p>How did she get herself into these situations? Popo would be wondering where the hell she was.<p>

"Do you often walk into the girl's bathroom?" She was praying that Snake wasn't smoking. Usually she wouldn't mind the smell but, with held breath, she's gag if anything disturbed her nose.

"The girls use the one down the hall. This is always unused." Nana resisted the urge to cough in retort. "... go away."

Silence.

"Hey kid, look at me." No response. She heard footsteps and then a deep sigh. "Hey... Red. It's not all bad."

"Not all bad?" the teenager mumbled, "yeah right. Leave me alone old man. This is my place to think."

"You mean brood. ... Listen to me Red..."

"Why? Why are you even caring anyway?" he said almost maliciously.

"I don't like seeing kids in trouble."

"I'm not a kid..."

"Well... it's not your fault."

"Not my fault!" Nana didn't have to strain her ears now. Red had risen his voice. "Charizard could have been killed in that match! Do you know how many times I watch my Pokemon suffer because of my stupid mistakes?" his voice was wavering. "You said it to that... person once yourself. 'So he makes his Pokémon fight while he sits back and watches.' I heard that and you're right. What the heck do I..." She heard some movement and a slight gasp. Then nothing.

Nothing... nothing...

Damn it! How long did she have to hold her breath? How did she get into these messes? Why was her mind generating so many cute shounen-ai images between her bearded friend and the Pokemon trainer?

The brunette ice queen was currently sitting on the toilet, waiting for the two to kindly 'get-the-hell-out' of the bathroom. Damn it, she wanted to leave... but she had the feeling it would kill the mood. Not even a romantic 'KYAHHH' mood. The Pokemon Trainer had just opened up to someone. Something good and genuine was telling her not to move. She had to wait and try not to eavesdrop. Distract her thoughts... distract her thoughts.

"Look. On the battlefield, you're going to make mistakes. Some mistakes are going to cost you your... or your teammates' life," Nana heard a wince. "Errr... I mean, look. You can't just give up. That's a sign of weakness of failure, solider."

"..." More movement. What was going on? While she did become frustrated that she suddenly couldn't hear anything, the female Ice Climber was relieved that she couldn't hear a thing. Eavesdropping was bad, and she knew it. Then again, it wasn't her fault for being here: she was in the stall first!

"Look, all you can do is apologise to your animals,"

"Pokemon."

"...Pokemon and move on. Now dry your eyes; it's not manly." A small protesting sound. "Let's get out of here. The smell of floral soap is getting to me." The brunette heard movement out of the bathroom. Nana put her foot down onto the tiled floor and began shuffling off...

"Hey! Snake!" she froze.

Was she caught? She didn't hear anything embarrassing but... damn it! She shouldn't have been listening or even have been there! She had no excuse...

"Yeah kid?"

"... Thanks." Nana could've almost sighed in relief.

At last she heard both men exit from the bathroom. She quickly washed her hands and splashed her face.

"That was close," she muttered to herself as the droplets graced her face, "Maybe I should send Red some flowers and ask some friends to help him take care of Charizard. He was really upset. I'm glad that Snake came around and comforted him."

The Ice Climber stared at her small reflection. She looked like Lucas caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Such strange feelings were running through her. Why, oh why did she feel guilty?

Then again... was it guilt? It felt too... bubbly.

The girl flashed a devious grin.

"Gotcha bunny," she muttered triumphantly as she ran out to reunite with her sibling and hurry back to their room.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey kid, look at me." No response. The stronger older man crouched down beside the huddled boy; it had been a miracle trying to find him, being so quiet now. The soft music of crashing waves didn't lull the intense emotion radiating from the teenage boy. "Hey... kid. It's not all bad."<em>

_"Not all bad?" the teenager mumbled, his toes gripping the sand of the beach, "yeah right. Leave me alone... that's what you like."_

_"Red, I'm not going to leave you until you tell me what's wrong. Now shut up and tell me before I'll do something I'll regret." Red flushed the colour of his name and huddled himself into a tighter ball. The smoking man sighed and rubbed the awkward boy's back. "That was wrong... I'm sorry but I'll..."_

_"All I ever do is give you trouble." Red had risen his voice._

_"Eh?"_

_"I keep doing things out of selfishness. I know you said you didn't want a relationship but..." Red bit his tongue and shook his head, "people think I'm annoying-"_

_"Eh..."_

_"But what can I do to become composed and smart... like what a calm and composed adult is supposed be?"_

_"Hey! Red! Get a grip!" To be fair, the teenager did 'get a grip.' he grabbed the smoke-smelling shirt and stared at the man._

_"What should I do to get you to notice me? I think I'm so desperate, so selfish and uncool! But that's all I know how to do! How can I become and adult? How long will it be? How do I fill the twenty year age gap between us?"_

_Red pushed the mercenary away and stood up, tears staining his face. He was legally an adult... but he felt even younger as he stared at the man, that he cared so much about, under the pale moonlight. "What can I do to get you to love me?" The man remained in silence, his face fixated in a solemn look."I want to become more mature like you and in control... so you do love me... I don't want you to 'try' loving me. Please..." his voice was wavering. Red did his best to hastily wipe his red-rimmed, chocolate eyes._

_Snake got up and stared at him. He raised his arms, but Red closed his eyes and braced for impact._

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_Instead of the usual hard bonk on the head from the hardened mercenary, the boy felt warmness. He gasped. He was being hugged?_

_Nothing... nothing..._

_"When I whisper 'I love you' at home... you never believe me. There is no one in my life... no one except you."_

_"Snake..."_

_"... my real name is David..." the mercenary muttered as his lips met the younger's._

* * *

><p>Even the girl's bathroom she got ideas. It wasn't her fault! The situation was too easy to milk up and shift it into fanfic context. In fact, if Snake wasn't such a nice guy (no matter what he denied), and a good friend, she would have written an M story. She hadn't written beach sex in ages.<p>

While Nana could be classified as a rabid yaoi fangirl, she did have some restraints.

Although, she wasn't sure if it was her loyalty to her friends or sheer guilt, she knew couldn't repeat any of the words there despite how much she wanted to. That didn't mean she couldn't take out a few bits from reality and chuck in her little tragic filled fantasy.

"After all, if you edit anything more then 50% (and make it unrecognizable to public eye) it's okay to claim it as your own," the girl giggled as she saved the document. She had been wanting to write a 'canon' Snake/Red piece for ages. Her readers needed some other form of Snake/Red besides from her 'Romantica' AU. Logic and reasoning defeated morals once again.

It has been a good day for angst.

Nana loved taming oneshot plot bunnies.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail end as usual.<strong>

**Fun fact: A lot of scenes from my stories are created in the same manner Nana has done in this story.**  
><strong>Fun fact 2: This chapter was supposed to be saved for a later date, but was pushed forward due to procrastination issues.<strong>  
><strong>Fun fact 3: I hate the ending: but it gives you some insight to... SOMEONE'S MIND. ((Someone I know anyway, who is probably a yaoi cultist XD))<strong>  
><strong>Fun fact 4: I gave away a future project in this chapter. Can you see it?<strong>

**Review!**

**Review pleases :D  
><strong>


	3. Colloquial Language

**Touching on my Keyboard**

**No owning nuffin.**

**On exams. Do not piss me off with 'lack of updates' reviews.**

* * *

><p>Nana didn't hate newbies, in fact, she enjoyed showing new authors the ropes around . What she did hate, was the ignorant English-speaking brats who ran around abusing the Japanese language (half of them didn't even learn her mother-tongue and the other half used the few essential AnimeManga terms poorly).

'At least there are some people who have the decency to ask,' the tri-lingual teenager thought as she typed back a hasty reply to a review someone had left her- she had a brawl in ten minutes and she didn't want to be late.

_'Yes, I'm glad you think stripper Pit is hot. Personally, I prefer writing the character of Panty-Link. However, I'd like to quickly address one thing; Link and Pit with Samus is an ecchi story. I appreciate your concern but the warning was listed in the summary of the story. I do not need to label this as 'lime' cuz it's essentially the same thing. I apologise for the lack of smut scenes, but ecchi is milder then hentai. When you describe 'ecchi' it means humorous indecency, gratuitous nudity and sexual situations. However, hentai which pretty much pure porn/smut/lemon fics. I hope this cleared this up! Thanks for the review'_

The teenage girl smiled as she clicked the 'send' button and switched her laptop off. Seeing intelligent reviews and good questions gave her hope. Language was important to her, and asking questions proved that people wanted to be informed. Not all cyberlurkers were arrogant, obsessive Otakus... but (surprise, surprise) some of them seemed normal. Maybe the next generation of bloggers and fanfic writers wouldn't be complete morons after all. She hoped that all people would understand the colloquial fan-terms someday.

* * *

><p>And now her hope was squished.<p>

"Hey guys, have you heard?" The Ice Climbers had just stepped out of the Brawl stadium and were in a cheery, chatty mood. However, when both turned around to see Ness running towards them-obviously puffed out from running around the whole manor spreading the news- they knew to fall silent

"No. What's up Ness?" the blue climber said. The psychic took a deep breath. "You know how we usually order a bunch of comics?" Of course they did. When the TV was being hogged by the adults -what the hell was a 'Superbowl' anyway?- the kids depended on handheld consoles and graphic novels to keep them entertained.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Master Hand checked what we ordered and turns out the receipt said someone bought a yaoi book." His face was etched in dramatic horror, and it was quickly mirrored by both Ice Climbers for different reasons.

"Dude, I'm going to vomit! Don't mention that stuff to me!" He shivered in almost-trauma into the fetal position, "Yaoi is the work of fangirls! The most evil type of fangirl there is! I heard once that a fangirl paired Ike and me up! It's so gross!" Immaturely, the blue-clad twin began to mock-gag. Despite the severity of the situation, Nana's features couldn't help but pull into a smirk, but possessed pale look of dread on her face.

Deadbeat.

She couldn't believe they had found her distributor of yaoi and shounen-ai? But she had been so careful! Saving all her money so she could order it from the next town, using a fake name to get her Doujinshi (fan-made manga) and reading only in her room at night when Popo was snoring. Now, you may think that was a little extreme, but a good 10% of whatever she had was Super Smash Bros related AND involved the people she was closest too.

"Do you know who?" Nana tried to ask casually. What would Ness say if he learnt that she had ordered NessxToonLink hardbacks? What would her brother say if he found PopoxIke books matched the ones, hidden in the linings of her sheets? She was royally screwed if they really did find out she was buying these things. Her voice shook but thankfully, the PSI boy barely noticed the pink-clad girl.

"Nup. It's weird though... I thought shounen-ai was supposed to be a boy's manga. Lots of action, lots of fighting... the stuff we usually get." The brunette girl's eyes widened. Something had just crossed her mind.

"Was... anything else out of the ordinary ordered?" Ness looked at her, confused for a moment. He racked his brains. "I'm just asking and-" the psychic suddenly snapped his fingers and gave a nod. Her hopes climbed up. "Yeah! There was a bunch of yuri texts that came in the mail as well! I don't know how that happened." In a moment of blessed epiphany, she had figured out that she wasn't caught after all. She gave a wide smile.

"What are you so happy about... I knew it! You're a lesbian!" shouted Popo. Nana growled irritatedly before whacking her brother on the upside of her head. Ness snickered and even with her brother's idiocy, Nana still smirked at his pain.

She knew she was safe.

Because Nana Climber didn't buy Yuri manga.

* * *

><p>"Bakas! Bakayarou! Urusai Baka! Jiguko e ike kono ama!"<p>

Nana usually was a rational person, but when it came to defending the people and things she adored her attitude would become a moldy lemon. Sour and horrible. She resisted the urge to slam her head on the desk, to avoid any damage to her keyboard, and stared at the screen.

The morons outside mistook shounen for shounen-ai? They mistook a young male's comic for a girl's cute, mild boy love? Disgraceful! She didn't even hang around the yuri archive that much and yet, she was mad enough to defend thousands of lesbian couples right there and then. Shoujo manga may be more similar to shoujo-ai but there was a clear distinction between girl's in love and girl's love!

Nana ended up jumping on the bed and screaming into her pillow. This reminded her of so many incidents where she was bombarded with stupid questions in the fanfiction forums. No! Bishoujo and bishonen didn't mean the characters were bisexual. Why didn't anyone understand prefixes denoting beauty? Why was it so hard for people to learn a few simple words? Did she have to go online and type up a dictionary for these fools?

"Calm down Nana, it's not a big deal," she muttered as she got up and took a deep breath. She was overreacting. There would always be idiots on the internet that couldn't tell a seme tops, an uke bottoms and a semuke swings both ways. There would always someone who doesn't understand the power of moe. There would always be people who wouldn't get yaoi or Yuri.

It wasn't a big deal... in fact, she'd enjoy trying to get people to be more tolerant.

Nana Climber would try convert the internet to accepting yaoi!

* * *

><p><strong>... Shut up, I know it's a vent poorly disguised as a chapter. Feel free to yell.<strong>  
><strong><br>Here's a summary of the chapter: Ness and Master Hand get confused over the term Shounen-ai to shounen manga and same with shoujo-ai to shoujo manga. They got the wrong order and because they are unfamiliar with the terms, they associate the whole box to yaoi and yuri. Oh, we also learn learn Nana is perving on yaoi of her friends and she's very paranoid.**

**I know I should be updating my stories... but should I (or one of my friends) start up Nana's Fanfiction profile? I have her stories more planned out then my own XD!**

**Review**


End file.
